1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a curvature.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology in society, a high demand for a flat panel display (“FPD”) device, used as a connection medium between a user and information, gives rise to a growing market therefor.
Such FPD devices include organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, electrophoretic display (“EPD”) devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, and the like.
Due to the ease of slimming of FPD devices, FPD devices are used in a wide range of applications thereof from household appliances such as televisions (“TV”) or video players to portable devices such as laptops or mobile phones.
In order to provide features of flexible display devices or curved display devices from among FPD devices such as OLED display devices, LCD devices, and EPD devices, various studies are being conducted thereon, in addition to the ease of slimming thereof.
A display panel having a flexible display device is manufactured to be foldable or unfoldable whereas a display panel of a curved display device is manufactured to have a curved surface.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.